<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un futuro sencillo by WolfFromMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738849">Un futuro sencillo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars'>WolfFromMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Un mundo de magia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De la Bruja y la Dragona, en un futuro no muy lejano, en una mañana tranquila</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Un mundo de magia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867090</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un futuro sencillo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tesua se estiró y Lea observó cómo los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban bajo la piel. No se cansaba de mirarla. Le encantaban todas las marcas que encontraba en su piel, le encantaba contar con besos las manchitas desperdigadas que a veces recordaban a escamas. Le encantaba trazar con el dedo figuras en su espalda, cuando la convencía para que se sentase en su regazo y jugase con el pelo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ella decía que la que tenía el pelo era Lea, así que tendría que ser ella la que jugase con el pelo, pero la pelirroja lo negaba con vehemencia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No es que tuviera nada en contra de ser "la cucharilla pequeña" pero le encantaba engancharse a la espalda de su novia como si fuese una mochilita, en cualquier momento.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeje, su novia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aún se le removía algo por dentro, sonría contra su piel al pensarlo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tesua se giró para mirarla, empezando por la cabeza, con una torsión de cuello que, si te fijabas, veías que había algún músculo, alguna formación ósea que no se correspondía con la humana.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La miró con esos ojos que la capturaron desde el primer momento que se posaron en ella. Parpadeó lentamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No me des besos de gatitoo.— Susurró, melosa, pegando su frente a la suya mientras su novia sacaba la lengua.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeje, su novia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Sabes, qué— Tesua extendió los brazos hacia ella, abrazándola con las manos extendidas en la espalda.— Te voy a raptar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No puedes hacer eso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Los dragones lo hacen todo el tiempo. Te rapto y te dejo aquí, en mi cama, junto con el resto de mi tesoro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Tu tesoro es un ordenador y una bolsa de doritos sin acabar?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Efectivamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lea se rió, tan blandita que sentía que podría deshacerse y quedarse en la cama todo el día.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Le dio un beso rápido en la frente, porque sabía que si no, no saldría nunca y saltó de la cama.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Nos vemos para comer?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—O antes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tesua se había retrepado mientras Lea se ponía cualquier pieza de ropa que podía encontrar por ahí. Estaba tumbada sobre un lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y la otra jugando con una sábana, pellizcandola.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Que su novia (jeje) era lo más sexy que le había caído del cielo era un hecho que aceptaba y respetaba, pero cuando ponía ESFUERZO, APOSTA, en ser sexy es que ya era doloroso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se sentía a veces como un caballero rendido a sus pies, herida de gravedad pero no conseguía encontrar un ápice en ella que le importase, mientras pudiese mirarla.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Eres muy cruel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo sé.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mordiéndose el labio, reptó de nuevo hasta la cama, boca abajo, y dejó que le deshiciese el moño una vez más y jugase con su pelo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murmuró una cosa contra el colchón que Tesua no entendió, pidiéndole que se repitiese con un sonidito.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Que ya tienes lo que querías.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tesua se rió. Y depositó un beso en su frente.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>